Ullithus Aldenrec
Class: Sorcerer (Arcane Bloodline) Alignment: Neutral Good Appearance: Ullithus has an infectious smile that is accented by his bright bluish green eyes. His wavy dark brown hair is cut short and worn stylishly loose and ruffled. Ullithus is relatively tall, with broad shoulders and a thin frame. He wears a flame red cloak trimmed in intricately embroidered gold and blue patterns. Beneath his cloak he wears a finely woven cotton robe, dyed a deep blue and tied at the waist by a black leather belt. Hanging off his belt is a simple looking dagger with one small ruby set into the hilt. On the leather scabbard is embossed a shield, ringed in flames, with a black bladed dagger in the center of the shield. Personality: Ullithus is a confident man; confident in his abilities, confident in his style and confident in his decisions. Given that he is not quick to anger, Ullithus usually has a smile on his face, projecting his confidence. He is not one to shy away from a conversation or a story and is always willing to provide his opinion, perspective and experiences. Ullithus has a dry, sometimes sarcastic humor that can be interpreted as condescending, though he rarely intends it to be such. Ullithus values the company of like minded individuals, whose goals and aspirations align with his need to promote a sense of goodness in the world. He is loyal to his friends and will do all in his power to help protect and defend those whom he deems worthy. Ullithus also has an insatiable curiosity for all things relating to magical knowledge. His innate ability to draw magical energies from within him, without the need to prepare spells, drives him to find new ways to tap this burgeoning power source. Background: Ullithus was born in the city of Waterdeep to Jaskus and Adelea Aldenrec. His father, Jaskus, and his grandfather, Urith, were both accomplished wizards in Waterdeep. They both studied with the Blackstaffs at Blackstaff Tower in Waterdeep, and Urith actually apprenticing under Khelben Arunsun for a brief time. Along with the magical lineage on his father’s side, Ullithus’ mother, Adelea, also had magical ancestry. Adelea’s grandfather was a little known wizard in Waterdeep who died mysteriously before Adelea was born. It was of no surprise when the young Ullithus showed aptitude for the magical arts and his father was more than excited to train his new protégé. As Ullithus began to grow older it became apparent that the young boy’s aptitude for magic was somewhat different than his father’s. While his father would have to spend time each day, preparing and memorizing specific spells, Ullithus could quickly recall any of the spells he had learned without the need for memorization or preparation. This revelation intrigued Jaskus, causing him to invest more time, training and experimentation into Ullithus’ development. This added attention from his father only spurred Ullithus’ already burgeoning curiosity. As interesting, and time consuming, the life a wizard can be, it doesn’t necessarily lead to a steady income. Ullithus’ family, in conjunction with their magical prowess, were also successful merchants. They dealt in the import and export of exotic and magical goods around the Sword Coast. Ullithus’ father would often leave Waterdeep for weeks at a time, traveling around Faerun in search of the next great deal or interesting artifact. When Ullithus’ grandfather passed away, Jaskus made fewer and fewer trips out of Waterdeep, and when he did travel, it was never more than a couple of days. Jaskus spent most of his time dealing with local business and running the shop. When Ullithus came of age, and his father was confident in his abilities, Ullithus became the new collector for the business. Jaskus would send Ullithus out to the cities and towns of the Sword Coast, never straying too far from Waterdeep, in search of items to buy and sell. Ullithus has an impressive way with people, possessing a natural confidence that puts people at ease and makes them more receptive to his influence and opinion. It was not long before Jaskus gave Ullithus free reign to explore the greater Faerun to seek out, as he once did, the hidden treasures that were out there. Ullithus spend several years traveling about the continent, exploring the different and varied civilizations and climates. He had many adventures along the way, but the one of most interest because it is the most recent and has led to his current predicament, happened while en route to Athkatla. Ullithus’ father had been friends of the de’Arnise family, having done some business with them in the past. Jaskus had not heard from de’Arnise in quite some time and so, Ullithus decided to stop in for a visit and see if they had anything of interest. Ullithus was not expecting the reception he received at the keep. As he made his way through the wilderness which surrounds the keep, he became suspicious as the natural sounds and activities of the forest died away the closer he came to the keep. Once the keep came into sight, he quickly noticed something unusual…the keep was sealed up tight. Not paying as much attention to his instincts as he should, Ullithus proceeded to the keep. To his surprise, he was ambushed near the keep gate by several trolls. Thinking the better of engaging them in an open fight, Ullithus surrendered in the hopes of finding another way out of the situation. He has been held captive for a few days within the keep, apparently not a concern as the trolls continue to battle some external foe. Ullithus has been working at escaping his cell, but as of yet has been unsuccessful. Motivation for Adventuring: Ullithus is a seeking of knowledge and artifacts. Anything of a magical nature, be it spell scrolls, items or information, are of interest to Ullithus. He has traveled much of Faerun in search of new spells and artifacts most on his own. To further his growth he would like to find other adventurers to explore with to enable him to secure some of the more power magics in Faerun. Category:Humans Category:Sorcercers